It's Not Quite Over
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: He couldn't accept the fact that she moved on. Cody/OC


**A/N- I have written anything in forever. So this was born. If you want, I have an idea for a second part. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"She was out with Matt last night."

"Hardy or Sydal?"

"Sydal."

"Really? I thought that she just broke up with…"

"She did."

"Are you sure she was with Matt? I saw her with Chris a few days ago."

Cody turned his head, his anger getting the best of him. He could hear Orton and Cena talking about his girlfriend,…well, ex girlfriend as of last Wednesday. He didn't want to hear about Becky being out with other men. They just broke up a short week ago, how could she already be over him? Besides, it wasn't like her to just sleep with anyone. Cody balled his fists at the thought of her with someone else.

"Cool it. She's not yours anymore." Ted stabbed his fork in his macaroni and cheese, quickly shoving it into his mouth. He had heard the conversation between his two friends, and saw Cody's reaction.

"I can't believe she is already fucking other men." Cody shot a glare to the table Becky was occupying. Unfortunately, Cody also saw Sydal beside her. Maybe Randy was right.

"She can if she wants, she isn't yours anymore Cody. Move on, get over it, eat some macaroni and cheese."

"Becky isn't over me, Ted. I know she isn't."

"Right, she dumped you for the hell of it."

"We dated for three years, and she wanted a short break. This isn't a permanent situation." Ted didn't know if Cody was trying to convince him, or himself. He doubted Cody knew either.

"Maybe you just bored her and she wanted someone more exciting." Ted offered his explanation.

"We'll see about that." Cody got up and left, leaving Ted to finish his meal in peace.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Bored? We had an exciting relationship." Cody mumbled to himself, cursing his best friend in his head for putting such an idea in his head.

He knew why she was doing this. He knew she was trying to prove a point. Becky wanted him to think she had moved on, and is currently sleeping with half the locker room. This was obviously one of her sick jokes that would end shortly. She wanted him to come crawling back to her, or at least make the first move.

Cody looked up when he saw a shadow on the ground. Vince.

"Am I boring?" Cody asked his boss, who looked at him in a degrading way.

"Yes, I figured Legacy would change that. Still hasn't worked. We might replace you with Cena." Vince continued on his walk while Cody shot daggers at his back.

He was not boring. Fuck Ted. Fuck Vince.

Cody slowly made his way back to the men's locker room, hoping to be the only one there. He was relieved when he saw that he was. Though it didn't last long. Sydal walked in about ten minutes later.

"You and Becky used to date, right?" Matt asked after a few silent moments. He had come in for a reason.

"Yeah, until about six days ago."

"Cool, so where should I take her tonight? What kind of food does she like?" Matt asked, sensing nothing wrong or awkward with the situation.

"She loved all types of meat, especially hamburger. Take her to a cheap diner, she loves those." Cody lied through his teeth, holding back a mocking smile.

"Thanks man. Catch you later." Matt left, leaving Cody alone again.

How was he to know Becky recently started eating meat again and hamburgers were her favorite? And that he just unwillingly helped Matt get a step further with his woman?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Cody was seething, and he was ready to punch the next person that walked near him. They were together. Officially. There was nothing he could do about it. She wasn't his anymore.

That's what everyone kept telling him.

They were wrong.

"Becky!" He shouted when he saw her down the hallway, alone.

"Hey, Cody." She remained friendly, unsure how this was going to end. He slowly made his way to her.

"Can we talk?" He asked, no longer angry. He was calm.

"Uh…yeah, sure." She grabbed his hand and led him into an empty room.

"So……" Becky drew out after a period of silence.

"Are you dating Sydal?" Cody came right out and asked.

"Yes." She didn't meet his eyes, afraid of what she would see.

"What about….I thought that…..you said…." He didn't know what he wanted to say. There were a million things he wanted to get out, but had no idea how to go about it.

"Cody, listen. It was time we tried different things, both of us." Becky knew where he was going with his thoughts.

"How can you move on so fast? We just broke up!" He sat on the edge of the table, trying to keep his anger in check.

"It has been a long time coming Cody. You have to admit, it got boring."

"What is it with everyone using that word?" He shouted. Becky had no idea what he was talking about.

"What?"

"Nothing. So we are over? For good?"

"I think that is for the best, at least for now." She went to reach for his hand but he jerked it away.

"I can't believe this."

"I'll always love you Cody, you know that. But right now, I'm not in love with you." Becky slipped off the desk and walked out the door, having nothing more to say.

Cody sat there, and watched her go.

~*~*~

**Part 2? Maybe? Yes? No?**


End file.
